metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Magmoor Caverns
This article is about the area. For other uses, see Magmoor Caverns (Disambiguation). The Magmoor Caverns (Lava Caves in the Japanese version) are a central area of Tallon IV (and extending northwest), neighboring the Phazon Mines to the southeast, the Tallon Overworld above and east, Chozo Ruins above and northeast, and the Phendrana Drifts above and southwest. It is not only geographically situated among all the areas that Samus visits in Metroid Prime, but also accessible from each -- except for the Impact Crater on its south, which is only accessible via the Overworld. The Caverns are very dangerous and flooded with magma, supporting such creatures as the eponymous Magmoors, Triclops, Puffers, Auto Defense Turrets, and even some Space Pirates. It is ironically the only area in the game that links to the Phendrana Drifts. Areas and main rooms The Magmoor Caverns are, as a whole, long and narrow. There are only a few very large rooms, and most of it is subterranean, only three rooms being above the surface. Most of its rooms contain extreme heat, and thus, Samus needs the temperature protection offered by the Varia Suit to traverse through them safely. The magma found here is extremely dangerous, and if Samus falls in, it will harm her, regardless of her current suit. A minor Space Pirate base resides here, with a small amount of technology present in other areas, such as the Flame jet. First half It extends from the Transport to Chozo Ruins to the Transport to Tallon Overworld. After the last elevator, it is impossible for Samus to continue before defeating Thardus and obtaining the Spider Ball. Main rooms *Triclops Pit *Monitor Station Second half It can be accessed directly after defeating Thardus and extends from the Transport to Phendrana Drifts to the Transport to Phazon Mines. Main rooms *Twin Fires *Geothermal Core *Magmoor Workstation appears, the creature after which the caverns were named.]] Power-ups Very few abilities are found in the Magmoor Caverns, the Plasma Beam and, ironically, the Ice Spreader being the only ones. Trivia *The music in the Magmoor Caverns is a remix of the Ridley's Hideout theme from Super Metroid. :*The Burning Trail and Lake Tunnel rooms play a different theme. *The Magmoor Caverns are the only area in Metroid Prime that has no boss creature, although Thardus was seemingly intended for this area but was moved due to time constraints, as revealed in Mike Sneath's interview with Shinesparkers: "I am not 100% sure but if I remember correctly Thardus was suppose sic to be in a large lava pit arena but I believe we had to change it due to time constraints". *A pinball version of this area is the only multiplayer board in Metroid Prime Pinball. *Magmoor Caverns connects to every other area of Tallon IV, excluding the Impact Crater. It is also the only area that connects to Phendrana Drifts, the exact opposite climate. **Considering this fact, it is quite possible that the Magmoor Caverns are situated around the planet's outer core. *It is possible to reach the first elevator to Phendrana Drifts without the Varia Suit by Sequence Breaking, as demonstrated here. *The area is referred to as the Magmoor Cavern on page 40 of Nintendo Power issue #162. Gallery Image:NPC!_MP_Screen_10.png|The Magmoor Caverns File:NPC!_MP_Screen_30.png|A corridor with lots of steam gushing out of vents. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_32.png|Samus in a small magma-side tunnel. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_33.png|Samus observes the sky outside the caverns. File:77 Metroid environments.jpg|Tom Papadatos File:MetroidRender.jpg|Danny Richardson es: Cavernas Magmoor ru: Пещеры Магмура Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Fire areas Category:Tony Giovannini